Leaden heart
by gilboob
Summary: Greece is staying after work to finish his paper, and Turkey decides to visit him, griping about his...pencil lead?  Fluff, some swear words


Just some random TurkeyxGreece drabble that I thought up in class. This one girls' pencil lead on her mechanical pencil was really short, and it bugged the hell out of me. Mine's usually longer than what she had. Anyways, I decided to write just some short fluffy stuff because of it. Enjoy! And also, there's not much of a fan base for TurGre as the other pairings, so I'm making up their personality as I go along.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Leaden Heart

The heat scorched the trees and grass outside, but Herakles was safe. Except for the mountain of paperwork that was growing ever steeper on his desk. The Greek debt crisis was worse than ever, and he wasn't getting any slack from the other nations. They all looked down on him with scorn, muttering behind closed doors that he was the reason why the value of the Euro was dropping, and that if he didn't fix it soon, the economy would plummet down the toilet.

He finished the last sentence on one of the reports, flicking a bit of eraser off the paper and adding it to the significantly shorter stack on his right. He had about a hundred and two more to do, and not that much time unless he stayed late. He didn't particularly like that idea. He had a date with Sadik, and he had to attend this one, he used up all his excuses. One can only brush his cats so many times, you know.

He was halfway through the stack within two hours, signing his name, when his boyfriend burst in. _Boyfriend_ being the loosest term he could think of. They had gone out together, under copious amounts of sexual tension mind you, and they always seemed to end up with yelling and arguing over something stupid. Then, one would grumble and grudgingly kiss the other on the cheek or lips, and all would be forgiven. They didn't talk about the argument the next day, but kept up appearances and acted like they hated each other to keep their friends off their tails.

Herakles tried to keep his eyes off him as he scooted a chair up, sitting on it backwards like he always did, and leaned his head on his hand. His fez was off, but not his mask. He refused to take it off in his presence. His head leaned down and rested on the table, examining his work. Suddenly he spoke up.

"Why tha' hell is your lead so low?"

"What are you talking about old man?"

"Hey! I'm not old! And your pencil lead, there's like, nothing there!" Sadik moved his eye so it was level with the surface of the table, examining the lead. "There's like, half a millimeter fer' Chrissakes!"

"Why does it matter to you? It' my lead anyways." He clicked the end once, watching as it extended once more.

"You have to press it again, it's way too small." Greece gave him a look, then turned back, writing once more. Turkey took it upon himself to reach over and click.

"Idiot! Now it's too long!" He pushed Sadik away, a little too hard maybe, causing him to topple off the chair onto his back with a loud thump.

"Fuckin' brat! You're gonna pay fer that!"

"Oh? And how will you do that?" Greece kept his eyes on the paper, writing quickly as to get the whole ordeal over with. "Are you going to fight me for something so trivial as mechanical pencil lead? Knowing a child like you, you would want to..."

"Child? That's it!" Sadik was on him in a second, gripping the collar of his shirt and lifting him out of the chair. Greece chuckled and looked away, smiling at their closeness.

"What are you so damn happy about?" Turkey growled, tightening his grip.

"Nothing, just how you get so riled up at the smallest things. It's why I love you." They blushed simultaneously, Sadik lowering his boyfriend back in the chair.

"Fuckin' kid...just finish your work and come out! I'll be in the car-" Herakles kissed him quickly, sitting back in his seat and blushing, watching out of the corner of his eye and Sadik grumbled and left, blushing too.

His lead was low again. He clicked it twice this time, for good measure.


End file.
